


Lace and honey

by silvervelour



Series: Hush money, baby [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, sugar mama Brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: Brooke spends more money on Vanessa in the span of six months than she thinks she’s spent on herself in her lifetime.More than she knows she’s spent on herself in her lifetime.And it shouldn’t feel liberating, but it does. Vanessa thanks Brooke in all of the ways that she has since she’s known her.She doesn’t blush or bat an eyelid when Brooke swipes her card for her, drops what Vanessa would have once classed as a years worth of rent on a handbag, a gown that she wears only once to a dinner; they spend their time giggling into glasses of aged wine and Brooke thinks that it’s worth it.





	Lace and honey

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was in my system and I had to get it out
> 
> I fell in love with the hush money characters and I don’t think I’m done with them quite yet - so here’s some smut!! 
> 
> You could read it as a stand alone one shot, but I think knowing their backstory helps 
> 
> Let me know what you think my loves!!<3

Brooke spends more money on Vanessa in the span of six months than she thinks she’s spent on herself in her lifetime.

More than she _knows_ she’s spent on herself in her lifetime. 

And it shouldn’t feel liberating, but it does. Vanessa thanks Brooke in all of the ways that she has since she’s known her. 

She doesn’t blush or bat an eyelid when Brooke swipes her card for her, drops what Vanessa would have once classed as a years worth of rent on a handbag, a gown that she wears only once to a dinner; they spend their time giggling into glasses of aged wine and Brooke thinks that it’s worth it.

Vanessa isn’t shy about it, and Brooke is grateful. If there are any pretences to begin with, they aren’t important, and Vanessa reassures Brooke with tender kisses and whispers of _I love you_ that Brooke knows aren’t fornicated. Vanessa tells her that she wouldn’t take a penny if she didn’t witness firsthand the drowning of Brooke in dollar bills. 

It’s why Brooke buys the both of them a shared new apartment, un-lived in. It comes a month before the period property in upstate, and then the condo in California. Brooke forgets about the villa in Barcelona until Vanessa suggests spending a week there during the summer, offhandedly. 

There are cars, too. Brooke doesn’t pretend to understand a thing about them when they walk out of the dealerships with keys in hand. She gets to watch Vanessa look like that whilst driving them around the outskirts of the city and it’s all of the reason that she needs to buy a fifth, and then a sixth, and -

\- It barely makes a dent in Brooke’s bank account. 

Vanessa has her own card linked to said account, and the figures still don’t dwindle. They climb, if anything, interest rates rocketing for the amount that Brooke knows is ridiculous, really. She donates to organisations on a weekly basis because she can, and should, stores some in savings accounts and watches the rest sit there from the screen of her phone.

She has half a mind to _invest invest invest_ like her lawyer had advised. She thinks about it, not intently, but thinks about it. It’s a menial Tuesday when she disregards the suggestion entirely; she strolls past _lace and honey_ with Vanessa under arm and thinks that she’s already doing so. 

_Investing_. 

Vanessa’s eyes flicker suggestively up towards her and Brooke steers them wordlessly into the store.

A white gloved, suited man holds the door open for them with an air of secrecy, and Vanessa smiles her _thank you’s_. Brooke nods her head in acknowledgment but is already flagging down the stores owner before the brass adorned glass clicks shut behind them. 

She knows her - well. 

They have Brooke’s card on file and keep her face memorised. Brooke knows that it’s wise of them to do so. She admires their dedication to their customers when the owner is embracing her at arms length, kissing the air at her cheeks. She greets Vanessa in the same manner and Brooke has to bite at the inside of her cheeks to stop the pride from swelling in her chest. 

“Ms Hytes, Ms Mateo-“. The woman beams. 

“-Always great to see you”. 

“ _Trixie_ -”. Brooke nods. 

“-A pleasure”. 

Brooke takes in the woman’s appearance, gives her a once over. Trixie’s corsets get tighter with each visit, to the extent that Brooke wonders how she breathes at all. Brooke notes the pink lace that adorns her collarbones and the phrase _beauty is pain_ comes to mind. 

Vanessa gives an appreciative hum from her position, hanging off of Brooke’s arm, and Brooke knows that she’s in agreement. 

Trixie leads them through to the back section of the store, ushers them to sit on plush velvet armchairs. Brooke’s polite and sits, wordlessly. Vanessa gives Brooke a look when Trixie leaves to retrieve flutes of complementary champagne and sits herself comfortably on Brooke’s lap. 

Brooke doesn’t complain, loops her arms securely around her waist. 

She mumbles into the shell of Vanessa’s ear about sets that she already has her eye on, and Vanessa points out a bodysuit, tells Brooke that she wants her to ruin her in it. Brooke almost shatters the glass when Trixie hands it to her; she swigs it’s contents back in one gulp to hide the purse of her lips and blush on her cheeks. 

“So, ladies-“. Trixie grins knowingly. 

“-Do you have anything in mind?”. 

Vanessa continues sipping lightly at her own glass. Brooke watches her lips curling around the rim of it, lipgloss transferring. She lifts a thumb to rub away the smudge that it leaves and Vanessa chuckles lowly. Trixie is still watching them and Brooke wishes that she wasn’t. 

The sight of Vanessa even in the same space as lace bralettes, barely there panties and silk negligees is always too much, too intense. She tells herself that she’s a glutton for punishment as she points out option after option to Trixie, Vanessa’s breath hot against her temple. 

“Actually-“. Vanessa interrupts.

Trixie is already waking away from them, reaching for an array of items, but cocks her head over her shoulder at Vanessa’s voice. She raises an eyebrow cordially and Brooke’s grip tightens around her waist. Brooke has to refrain from allowing her hands to wander when Vanessa grinds subtly down onto her lap. 

“-Can we try the red? With the Swarovski’s?”. 

Trixie does as she’s told. 

Brooke watches her gather items that she’d suggested and others that she hadn’t. She knows that either way they’ll walk out with all of them purchased, tucked into delicate silk pouches and embossed paper bags. Vanessa winks nonchalantly when Brooke looks up at her, stands when Trixie requests that they follow her. 

Vanessa strides confidently in her heels that clack on the marble, and Brooke ignores the faint tremor in her own legs as she trails after her. 

Trixie leads them into the private dressing room and hangs their choices on hooks that adorn the wall for the sole purpose; she leaves them with the promise that she’ll be _just down the hall_ if they need her. 

Brooke doubts that they will. 

“Thank you, Trixie!”. Vanessa calls.

Brooke witnesses Trixie’s grin as the dividing curtain falls closed behind her, the minuscule disbelieving shake of her head. Vanessa doesn’t bat an eyelid and perches on the chair in the corner of the room. Her arms balance on either side of it and she crosses her legs. Brooke stands stoic in the centre of the room until she takes a step closer. 

Vanessa flickers her eyes up towards her from beneath her lashes. Her pupils darken and Brooke knows then that it’s part of her plan. Vanessa looks at her like they aren’t in a _god damn_ store, like they aren’t in public despite knowing full well that they are. Brooke doesn’t need half of her brain to work out why. 

Brooke stalks across the room, takes Vanessa by the chin. 

“What’re you doing, _hm_?”. Brooke questions. 

Vanessa feigns innocence, pouts. 

Brooke knows that Vanessa likes to think that she plays the game better, and she does, sometimes. But Brooke also knows that Vanessa’s the one in charge until she’s not, and regains all of the composure that she’d lost initially when Vanessa leans into her touch. 

She presses her thumb into her bottom lip, smudges her gloss further. Vanessa mewls and Brooke crouches, slightly, bends her knees until she’s eye level with Vanessa. She scans her face for any sign of hesitation, though finds none. Vanessa nods her head imperceptibly and Brooke knows then that she has her permission. 

“Try something on for me, baby”. Brooke Murmurs.

Vanessa’s movements are sluggish, affected, but Brooke allows her the time that she needs. She reaches for the red set that she’d requested specifically, receives a smirk from Brooke in the mirrored wall. 

She pulls each delicate piece on after shedding her clothes, Brooke’s eyes burning into the back of her head throughout. It’s all crimson lace and tactically placed Swarovski’s; the panels that splay across her chest leave Brooke drooling and Vanessa padding her fingertips down the length of her own body. 

Vanessa leaves her heels on. 

Brooke towers over her regardless of wherever she wears them or not, and meets Vanessa halfway across the room. She plants a hand on each of Vanessa’s shoulders and stares her down, swoops her gaze lower than the straps of the bralette, lower than the planes of Vanessa’s toned abdomen.

Her hand reaches out to touch subconsciously. 

“I like this”. Brooke licks her lips. 

She fingers the edge of the lace, takes a step closer. Vanessa’s chest heaves against the palm of her hand when she presses it to her sternum. Brooke tells her to _breathe_ even if she knows it’s futile, revels in the way that Vanessa squirms, teeth digging into her bottom lip.

“Why don’t you go sit for me, can you do that?”. Brooke adds. 

Vanessa nods dumbly and Brooke whispers _good girl._ She walks back across the room, and Brooke keeps her eyes trained on her thighs. 

She’s pressing them together for friction that she’s not going to get but Brooke doesn’t bring it up. Vanessa radiates need and they don’t have as long as she wants; Brooke’s still able to hear Trixie humming to herself down the hallway. 

“Brooke”. Vanessa whines. 

She’s sat on the chair, legs spread wide. Brooke steps between them and Vanessa leans forward subconsciously. She braces her hands on Brooke’s hips and Brooke doesn’t stop her. Vanessa’s peering up at her with dazed eyes and flushed cheeks, and Brooke strokes at the soft hair that frames her face. 

“You knew what you were doing-“. Brooke smirks.

“-So listen to what I say, and maybe I’ll let you come before we leave. Got it?”. 

“Please”. 

“Please what?” 

“Please, Mami”. 

Brooke repeats herself, utters a further _good girl._ Vanessa keens at the praise and kisses Brooke’s thumb, her wrist. Brooke pulls her hand away just as Vanessa’s lips skim her watch and moves it to her neck. She scratches her short nails across Vanessa’s pulse point, her throat that bobs when she swallows. 

Vanessa’s trembling against her and Brooke hasn’t even _done_ anything.

“Actually-“. Brooke smiles sweetly. 

“-I want you against the mirror”. 

She motions behind them and Vanessa’s jaw goes slack. She nods her head in understanding, clambers to her feet. Brooke wants to convince her to kick off her heels but knows that they can’t get too comfortable, realistically.

They’re still in public and there are still people there. If the thought has Brooke soaking through her panties then she keeps it quiet. 

And hopes that Vanessa’s able to do the same. 

“Face away from me, hands on the mirror”. Brooke directs. 

She comes to stand behind Vanessa, traces her hands across her spine. She moves them down to her waist, hips, taps at Vanessa’s outer thigh. It’s a signal for Vanessa to spread her legs wider and she does so without second thought. 

Their eyes remain locked. 

Brooke maintains said eye contact even as she bends forward, drags her lips up from Vanessa’s spine. She grazes her teeth as she goes, nips and sucks and leaves imprints of red lip stick that say mine mine mine. Vanessa’s eyes threaten to slip closed and Brooke only has to tug on her hair once for them to snap open sharply. 

“Look at me”. Brooke grunts.

She sinks her teeth into the spot on Vanessa’s neck that she knows from experience is the most sensitive, watches her eyes glaze over in the reflection. Brooke smiles proudly; Vanessa makes an attempt to lean into her touch and Brooke encourages it. 

One hand migrates lower and one stays put. She curls a hand protectively around Vanessa’s shoulder, slips the other between her legs from behind. Vanessa grins blissfully as Brooke’s eyes twinkle with realisation. Her fingers come in contact with the softness of Vanessa and not the lace that she’d been expecting. 

Brooke coats her fingers in the wetness that pools at Vanessa’s entrance and retracts her hand. 

“Why didn’t I notice that?-“. Brooke snorts.

“-Crotchless, _hm_?”. 

Vanessa nods sheepishly.

“Surprise”. She offers meekly. 

Brooke smiles, presses her lips to the back of Vanessa’s head. It’s endearing, though it should be far from it. She’s trailing her wet fingers up to Vanessa’s mouth and Vanessa is sucking on them, parting her lips filthily. Brooke thinks that she looks angelic. 

She pulls her fingers free when Vanessa’s eyes almost close again. A string of spit connects Vanessa’s tongue to Brooke’s fingers that disappear quickly back between her legs. It snaps quickly however and that’s when Brooke lets go, too. 

“Tell me what you want”. She starts.

She thrusts inside of Vanessa with two fingers before she gets a coherent response. 

“Fuck me-”. Vanessa pleads. 

“-Please _please_ fuck me”. 

“Yeah? Is that what you want?”. Brooke snickers.

She twists her fingers inside of her, positions her thumb to massage at her clit. It’s precise but messy, practiced yet frantic. Vanessa doesn’t complain and Brooke pumps her fingers through the footsteps that echo down the hallway, heels against marble. 

Vanessa’s eyes widen but Brooke looks on warningly in the mirror and she knows not to breathe a word.

Brooke directs Vanessa to drop her hands, stand upright. Vanessa does so and closes her legs, traps Brooke’s hand between the both of them. They share a glance through the reflection that’s all playful, a challenge, and Vanessa’s going to take it, Brooke knows. 

Her fingers keep up their assault even as the clicking becomes louder. 

“Ms Hytes, Ms Mateo-“. The curtain is pulled back.

Vanessa’s eyes widen momentarily. 

“-How are you two finding things? Satisfied?”. Trixie checks. 

Brooke knows that she can’t see anything. Her body is taller than Vanessa’s, and their position is thought out. She knows that from Trixie’s perspective it looks normal, domestic, but relishes in the fear that rises in Vanessa’s expression regardless. Brooke thrusts again, harder, tucks a strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear with her free hand. 

The way her muscles contract around Brooke’s fingers betrays her. 

Brooke chuckles, answers on behalf of the both of them. 

“Wonderful, thank you-”. Brooke nods.

“-Ness? What do you think?”. She adds. 

She’s pushing and she knows it. 

Vanessa gasps, clenches tighter. 

“ _Good_ -“. She grits out.

“-Really good”. 

Vanessa narrows her eyes, directs it towards Brooke. Brooke chuckles lowly and turns her head to Trixie with a nod. Trixie takes the hint that’s handed to her on a platter and turns on her heel, leaves them with a further well wish. 

She tells them that she’ll be at the cash register when they’re ready, and Brooke thinks it’ll be sooner than she’s prepared for. Vanessa’s legs are spread again as soon as Trixie’s out of sight, hands back on the mirror. She whines audibly and drips down Brooke’s wrist, over her watch and multitude of bracelets; Brooke knows that she’s going to have to clean them but it’s not important.

Vanessa is still squeezing the life out of her fingers, breath fogging up the mirror. She’s leaving handprints, and there’s a small wet patch forming on the floor, but that’s not important, either. 

Brooke rubs her thumb harder into her clit and watches as Vanessa comes undone.

“You’re ‘gonna make me come-“. She huffs. 

“- _Harder_ , please”. 

Brooke nods her head, pecks Vanessa’s tensing shoulder. She could have predicted it, though doesn’t chastise her for it. Vanessa likes to be fucked harder in the seconds than lead up to her orgasms, and Brooke likes to give it to her. She’d discovered as much after knowing her for less than a month. 

Vanessa still asks her politely and Brooke doesn’t have the heart to tell her not to.

“Come for me-“. Brooke husks. 

“-Come on, that’s it”. She coaxes.

Vanessa does come, and it’s with a moan that neither of them are able to silence. Vanessa is too absorbed in the pleasure that wracks her body and Brooke doesn’t work a hand free in time to press it to her lips. Vanessa looks like she doesn’t care who hears either way and keeps whining as she comes down, slumped between Brooke and the mirror.

Brooke retracts her fingers and wipes them on the front of Vanessa’s panties.

She tells herself it’s fine, she’s buying them anyway. 

It’s only when Vanessa regains her composure and they leave the store after paying that either of them think otherwise.

“So, that bitch definitely knew, right?”. Vanessa chuckles.

She has her hand in Brooke’s, holds tightly as they slip into the back of their ride. Their driver secures their bags in the trunk of the car and Brooke is rolling up the partition before questions are asked. 

“Don’t think she suspected a thing until-“. Brooke gets cut off.

“Until my ass forgot where she was?”. Vanessa blushes. 

She’s blunt, and Brooke appreciates it.

“You said it, not me”. Brooke laughs. 

Vanessa sits nestled into Brooke’s side, hand high up on her thigh. Brooke keeps an eye on it until their driver is putting the car in drive, cruising at a comfortable pace. Vanessa looks up at her, and it’s with the same look that she’d had when Brooke had handed over a selection of her own items to Trixie. 

She’d told her about wanting to eat Brooke out in a black and red co-ord, and she tells her again, then. Vanessa’s hand is still on her thigh, but Brooke’s patience flies out of the window and onto the highway. It gets crushed, but Vanessa’s hand is still there.

Along with her mouth, this time.

“Think you can come by the time we get home, Mami?”. Vanessa arches an eyebrow.

Brooke chuckles lowly as Vanessa hikes up her skirt.

The radio begins playing.

“Maybe by the time this songs over”.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m on tumblr @ silverhytes


End file.
